Prior art clothesline devices provide a retractable clothesline or a plurality of retractable clotheslines which may be extended to a desired position and locked in place for use. These devices are distinguishable by the means utilized for storing the clothesline when in a retracted position, the method utilized for locking the clothesline in a desired extended position, and the biasing means used for extending and retracting the clothesline.
The majority of these prior art devices utilize some form of a spool or reel to store the clothesline when in a retracted position. In one prior art device, five clotheslines are provided which are all stored upon a single large reel when the clothelines are in their retracted positions. The main problem with this device is that the winding of five clotheslines around a single reel does not assure uniform storage and the clotheslines often become twisted together making it difficult to extend and retract them. In order to alleviate the problem of uniform winding other devices have provided spools with more than one storage area or have used more than one spool to receive different portions of a single clothesline. For example, in one prior art device, a single clothesline provides two lines for hanging clothes and when retracted into its dispenser is stored on two separate spools. The problem with the use of two separate spools is that differences between the biasing rates of the two spools can make it difficult to find a desired position, and further requires that each spool be independently locked.
The majority of the prior art devices utilize locking mechanisms in conjunction with the spool or reel. The most common method of locking the clothesline to prevent it from movement once in a desired position is to place a locking member between stops on the spool or reel which interfere with the movement of the spool or reel. The use of an inteference locking mechanism has it drawbacks in that the positions in which the clothesline can be set are limited to the positions defined by the space between the stops on the spool. An additional problem with the interference type of lock is that the spool often remains free floating on its shaft after locking as it is only restricted from radial movement and can still move axially within the confines of the enclosure in which it is contained.
Another method of locking the clothesline utilizes a lock placed on the clothesline when it is extended to a desired position. The lock prevents the clothesline from going back into the enclosure in which the clothesline is stored. The drawback to this method is that the contact with the clothesline tends to wear away the clothesline if the clothesline is used in the same position for an extended period of time.
The last distinguishing feature between the prior art devices is the means in which the spool or reel is biased so that the clothesline will extend and retract when desired. Common biasing means include the use of a wound wire or flat metal spring between a shaft and the spool. When wound wire springs are used around a shaft at the core of the spool, they are difficult to replace when broken and usually force the disposal of the entire unit. Accordingly, the use of wound flat metal springs is preferred, but they have the disadvantage of often becoming bound up preventing the clothesline from being extended and retracted in a smooth, uniform manner.
An additional drawback to prior art devices are their inability to provide a means for readily attaching the extended end of the clothesline to a generally horizontally extending member. While the housings of some of the prior art devices are adapted for mounting, they generally do not include any means for readily securing the extended end of the clothesline.